


Shoot For The Moon

by tokyocherrypop



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Childhood Friends to Lovers, M/M, beeper/soulmate fushion, not really lovers tho, they wish they are lovers lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyocherrypop/pseuds/tokyocherrypop
Summary: Lucas’ heard his Beeper emits a sound and Renjun wonders why his is silent when all he wanted was for his beeper to go haywire for Lucas.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Challenge #4 — Awaken The World





	Shoot For The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time joining an English fic fest. I apologize for the grammar lapses, I tried my best.  
> This was also rushed lmao sorry about that. The thought org of this fic is really all over the place.
> 
> Shootout to my friend J for the prompt!
> 
> Hope you give this fic a read!

Lucas was 9 when he met 8-year-old Renjun.

Cliché might it sound, they met one sunny morning of June, one month before the new academic year starts.

Lucas recently learned that the neighboring house that was vacant for how many years will finally be occupied. Their new neighbor's family, which was his father's friend. recently moved from China as the head of the family was recently promoted to handle the California branch of the company he's working for. 

When he decided to see the commotion outside, he instantly spotted his mother greeting a woman, age not far from his mom. It looked like they hadn't met in years, by the way they were hugging and greeting each other. 

Beside the woman was a tiny boy, who was more absorbed in playing his Nintendo to actually bother to be aware of his surroundings. 

He quickly went to his mother's side, to let her know he's already outside after countless times his mom called him earlier. When she finally acknowledged his presence, she immediately introduced him.

"..and this is my son, Lucas. Lucas, say hi to Auntie and Renjun."

He bowed first before speaking, "My name is Lucas. Hi Auntie!" he excitedly exclaims. He turned to his mom after it, "Sorry, I didn't get his name..."

Auntie laughs, not expecting it. "Hello, Lucas. It's finally nice to meet you." She smiles at him, "..and his name is Renjun," she continued and taps Renjun's shoulder, "Renjun, quit playing for a second and say hi to your Auntie and Lucas."

The boy, Renjun, paused his game and looked up. "Hello, Auntie. Hello, Lucas," he said, giving them a timid smile and went back to playing. 

Lucas' initial thought was, he’s so pretty but the rational part of his mind says the boy in front of him doesn’t care.

*~*

Lucas was 13 when he learned about the Beeper system, together with Renjun.

They weren’t the best of friends from the start, per se. 

Lucas actually got to talk to Renjun almost 3 weeks after they moved in. They became friends 2 weeks after the school year starts. 

Being classmates in most of their subjects, they’ve become inseparable. Coming to school and going home together had become their routine. 

“Xuxi, I have Art Club stuff later. You can go home first.” Renjun says one afternoon, as they step out of the last class for today.

Needless to say, Lucas came with Renjun’s club meeting and an hour later, the topic shifted to something they both were gonna hold on to.

“You’ll meet your soulmate once you hear the sound of the Beeper.” 

  
  


This particular walk going home was the silent and slow hours of Lucas’ life.

They both did not speak to each other; too caught up with the Beeper thoughts.  _ Can they defy destiny if ever and selfishly choose another person? What about their supposed soulmate? Where are they? _

They were nearing home when Renjun spoke for the first time since the club meeting, looking straight to Lucas’ eyes, he said, “Xuxi, could you let me know once you heard it?” his voice is shaking.

He said yes. He will always say yes to Renjun.

*~*

Lucas was almost 18 when he first heard the Beep.

It’s quarter to midnight of his 18th birthday when Lucas first heard it.

At first, he didn’t mind it; thought it was from the video game he’s playing. But after an hour, he heard it again, more defined the last time. 

He paused the game and hurriedly went outside to go to Renjun’s house, excited yet nervous about what would be the outcome of it.  _ Did Renjun hear it, too? _

He never considered the possibility that Renjun is not  _ his soulmate _ . 

It has to be him.

  
  


Renjun’s Beeper has a glitch, they were told. 

It’s a special case for him, since as if the Beeper isn’t existing in his body. No doctors nor other professional people can help them. No amount of research can tell what they should do. 

But on the other hand, Lucas thinks if Renjun’s Beeper isn’t working or existing at all, this means he can choose whoever he wants. He’s hoping Renjun chooses him. He just needs to apologize to his soulmate, if ever they crossed paths in this lifetime.

Because, in every lifetime, he will choose Renjun and no one else. 

  
  


*~*

Lucas was 22 when he said I love you to Renjun.

Years after they found out Renjun’s case, they went back to what they were, friends. Best of friends.

Best of friends who desperately wish to be each other’s soulmates.

They graduated high school and went to college in different universities. Renjun thought the distance and time away from each other would make things easier, and said if ever Lucas found his soulmate while they were away, he is free to do whatever his heart desires, even if it means Lucas will never be his. 

“You think I’ll give you up? Not a chance,” was only Lucas’ response to what Renjun said.

They met different people in 2 years of studying and away from each other’s presence. At one point, Renjun thought Lucas finally met his soulmate 2 weeks after they didn’t talk to each other.

At this point, Lucas thinks their set up has given more solid thoughts for him to go for Renjun, forever. 

He really doesn't care anymore. Destiny be damned, he’ll go after the one he truly loves. 

  
  


One fine evening, on the way to Renjun’s dorm, he heard a song that he thinks was made for him. 

> **Didn't you know, my feelings are kept away?**
> 
> **To be with you is to shoot for the moon**
> 
> **I don't like this at all**
> 
> **But please don't go away**
> 
> **Ask it from me**
> 
> **I'll ask you as well**
> 
> **If you say the truth**
> 
> **I'll do everything**

  
  


Fuck destiny and fuck Beeper, Lucas thought. He’ll ask Renjun the moment their eyes meet, to be with him. To be Renjun’s boyfriend. He’ll face the consequences when it’s already staring at his face. 

For now, he hopes for Renjun’s yes and allows them to be happy. They made this Beeper thing to be the center of their world when in reality, they should be choosing happiness, Beeper or no Beeper.

He’s still on the bus, having an eureka moment when he saw Renjun going out of the convenience store near the bus shed. The bus is still moving but Lucas is already at the bus door, just waiting for the bus to stop and open it. 

When it finally stopped, he hurriedly ran towards Renjun, he cannot contain his feelings anymore and shouted, “Renjun, I love you!” while running.

He saw Renjun stopped moving from where he was. He was still in shock, wide eyes open when he finally caught up with him.

“Xuxi, what did you say?” Renjun is on the verge of crying, “can you repeat that again?”

Lucas catches his breath first, tired from the running he just did. “Renjun, my sweet Renjun, I love you and I don’t care---”

Renjun proceeded in crying, still in shock, “Lucas, I heard it.” 

Lucas chuckles at the love of his life, “I know. I kind of shouted earlier and now I’m already in front of you. Now that you heard it, can you give---”

“You don’t get it, Xuxi?” Renjun interrupted him again, annoyed and amused in between because Lucas is not getting what he’s trying to say. “I heard it. The Beeper. It finally worked.” Renjun laughs at him with his beautiful crying face.

  
  


*~*

_ (Lucas did apologize to his soulmate, but for saying ‘I love you’ late.) _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Song mentioned really exists but in my native language. :)
> 
> If ever you got here, thank you for reading!


End file.
